


Hey, I've got game.

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meets a young hunter in a bar and they hook up. </p><p>(I wanted to write a Stiles/Adam fic sue me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I've got game.

"We both know you have no game baby brother!" Dean teased taking a sip of his beer. "Never seen you hook up with anyone in all the bars we have hit up in a year."

"Leave him alone Dean. Maybe Adam doesn't do one night stands." Sam says.

"He I've got game." Adam protests. "Just never see anyone that's my type." 

Dean snorts "I bet one hundred bucks you can't bed anyone in this bar." 

Adam glares at Dean then shrugs downing the last of his beer and slamming it dowm on the table. "Your on Dean." Adam declares, Sam sighs and rolls his eyes.

Adam actually spots some one who is very much his type, a pale lanky guy with mole dotted skin and more energy than should be possible for a human to posess. He is chatting up the bartender arms gesturing wildly as he talks. Adam slides up next to him at the bar and orders a pair of shots. Sliding the second over to the pale guy next to him.

"Oh uh thanks." The guy stammers surprised

"No problem, I'm Adam by the way." Adam says raising his shot glass.

"Nice to meet you Adam I'm Stiles." 

"Cheers!" Adam says the both tap theor shot glasses on the bar and knock back the burbon.

"So why'd you buy me a drink?" Stiles asks.

"Tends to be a polite way of showing interest doesn't it?" Adam says with a wink

"Oh so your interested in me then." Stiles says with a rediculos yet adorable wiggle of his eye brows causing Adam to chuckle.

"Indeed I am." Adam says licking his lips. Stiles blushes.

"Gotta say it's nice to have a hot guy buy me a drink for once." Stiles says with a chuckle.

"Gorgeous man like you I'm surprised its not a common occurrence." Adam says with a wink.

"Happens less than you may think." Stiles deadpans "So Adam what do you do?"

"Was studying pre med. Took some time off to tale a cross country road trip with my older brothers." Adam says sliding closer to Stiles. 

"Road trips can be a blast. And pre med huh I'm studying forensics myself. My dad is a Sheriff I want to do into law enforcement. " Stiles says.

"Hmm bet you'd look good in a uniform." Adam says with a seductive tone.

"I'd look even better taking it off." Stiles says with a wink.

"Oh really I think I'd have to be the judge of that." 

"Tell you what, you buy us both a beer and if you can chug it faster than me I may give you a chance to find out." Stiles says.

"Bartering your body on a drinking game?" Adam says quirking a brow.

"Why not but if I win I get to kiss you and I set the pace for the night." Stiles counters.

"I'm not sure how either of use really loose here." Adam chuckles 

"Exactly" Stiles says

Adam buys the both a beer and the both begin chugging, Adam finishes first and grins triumphantly. 

"Well guess you won a chamce to see me naked." Stiles says.

"Hmm first though." Adam grabs Stiles and kisses him Stiles kisses back eagerly and Adam hears Dean whistle at them.

"Wanna get out of here." Adam asks breaking the kiss Stiles nods eagerly and Adam shoots a smug look at Dean as they leave. Dean winls and gives him a thumbs up.

They walk into the motel room and Adam presses Stiles against the wall and kisses him deeply running his hands down the Shorter mans sides and cupping his ass giving a squeeze. Stiles moans and grinds his erection against Adam's hip.

"Fuck you are hot." Stiles says voice deep with lust

"Not so bad yourself." Adam kisses down Stiles neck sucking marks causing the shorter man to toss his head back and moan.

"To many clothes. " Stiles groans Adam slips off his shirt and so does Stiles Adam backs them up to the bed and lets Stiles fall ontop of him.

Stiles kisses down Adam's chest sucking on his nipples and palming his erection through his jeans. Adam groans and arches of the bed. Stiles quickly removes Adam's pants and boxers Adam's hard uncut cock slaps against his belly as it springs free. Stiles moans at the sight. "Fuck Adam you are hung." Adam grins up at Stiles "Just gonna stare at it?" Adam teases Stiles gives his cock a few experimental tugs before swallowing him to the hilt. Adam crys out and slaps the matress as Stiles works him with his wicked mouth. Stiles hums each time he deep throats Adam making him writhe and moan.

Stiles pulls of with a wet pop Adam whines at the loss. "Don't worry I'm not done with you." Stiles rolls a condom down Adam's cock with his mouth Adam had been too lost in the blowjob to notice Stiles was naked and had fingered himself open.  
Stiles rides Adam hard and fast both men crying out in pleasure. Stiles practically roars as he comes shooting all over Adam's torso Adam grows and spills Into the condom. 

Stiles licks his cum off of Adam and rolls the Condom off his cock tieing it off and tossing it. They make out lazily for a while before Stiles looks at his watch.

"Well that was Amazing like the best sex I've had like ever. But unfortunately I have to go." Stiles stands and gets dressed he leans in a kisses Adam one more time before scratching something down on a piece of paper. "If you're ever in town again gove me a call."

"I will." Adam says and he really means it Stiles was a feind in bed.

\---

Adam woke up to find a 100 dollar bill on his nightstand with a note from Dean. 

Alright I was wrong you do have game baby brother we went out for breakfast be back soon   
-Love Dean

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole bar part of this was aweful I know and the porn wasn't my best but I promise this wont be the last you see of this pairing!


End file.
